De Geluksbrenger van de groep (deel 2)
Kyoya's POV "Kyoyaaaa, wat ben je nou van plan?" zeurde Gingka en Masamune in koor. "Zul je wel zien" gromde ik en ik begon weer te grijnzen. Ik belde aan bij Nami en Nile. Nami deed open, net wat ik wou. "Yo" zei ik. Ze zei snel 'Yo' terug en vroeg toen : "Wat doe je hier, Kyoya?" Plots stond Nile achter haar en ik kon zien dat hij erg bezitterig zijn arm om haar middel sloeg. "Ik wou gewoon weten of je iets te doen had ....straks" zei ik. "Wat ben je aan het proberen, Kyoya?" gromde Nile. "Rustig, Nilie...hij is vast tegen een muur aangelopen of zoiets" probeerde Nami, een poging om Nile te kalmeren. "Ik ben niet tegen een muur gelopen en dat kan ik bewijzen" zei ik. "Bewijs dan" gromde Nile. Ik gaf Gingka en klap tegen zijn lege rooie kop. "Hé! Waar was dat voor nodig?" vroeg Gingka pissig. "Waarom vraag je Nami mee uit?" gromde Nile met nog meer woede dan ik ooit heb bij hem kunnen zien. "Als je niet meedoet met Gingka's domme plannetje dan ga ik met Nami uit en ik denk wel dat ze dat ziet zitten" zei ik en ik knipoogde naar Nami om duidelijk te maken dat ze dit spelletje mee moest spelen. "Wat is Gingka's plan?" vroeg Nile. "We gaan optreden voor groot publiek en zingen Yu's lievelingsliedjes en zorgen ervoor dat Yu dat te zien krijgt en hij gelukkig word." zei Masamune. "Ik doe niet mee" zei Nile hoofdschuddend. "Dan ga ik met Kyoya uit" zei Nami het spelletje meespelend. "Wa...?" vroeg Nile verward. "Doe nou mee ,Nilie....of ik ga echt met hem uit...ik meen het" zei Nami en ik moest toegeven ze speelde het spelletje heel goed mee. Nile's POV Ik keek haar aan, ze leek het echt te menen. Nu keek ik naar Kyoya en zei : "Ik doe mee" Nami knuffelde me en fluisterde me dat ze van me hield. Kyoya grijnsde. "Morgen om 12.00 uur in mijn huis" zei Gingka en toen gingen ze weg. Ik gooide de deur dicht. "Nilie,je weet toch dat ik en Kyoya maar alsof deden?" vroeg ze lief. "Nee, het leek zo echt" zei ik. "Ik zou nooit met Kyoya uitgaan en jij weet dat Kyoya mij nooit zou uitvragen." zei ze. Eigenlijk had ze gelijk. Ik wist dat Kyoya dat nooit zou doen, omdat ik wist dat hij niet op haar viel. En ik wist ook dat Nami van mij hielt en niet van Kyoya. Althans dat beweerde ze toch. Nauwlijks geloofde ik dat, hoe graag ik dat ook wilde geloven. Even later... Gingka's POV "Oke, dus....zijn jullie er klaar voor?" vroeg ik enthousiast. Nile en Kyoya gromde in koor wat betekende dat ze er klaar voor waren ,maar er totaal geen zin in hadden, wel ze hadden pech! "Ik heb er zo'n zin in!' riep Masamune. "Je kunt niet eens zingen, Masamune" zei Nile. "Oh jawel! Let maar eens op!" riep Masamune kwaad. "Hm, als het zoals op de repetities klinkt gooit iedereen tomaten naar je!" gromde Nile. "Hou toch op!" riep ik. Even later stonden we op thumbhet podium'' 'The One' ''te zingen. Het ging goed. We zagen Yu vrolijk lachen. Yu had eindelijk het geluk gevonden. Categorie:Kyoya Categorie:Gingka Categorie:Woede Categorie:Jaloezie Categorie:Nami Categorie:Nile Categorie:Masamune Categorie:Yu